


Warm Reception

by haruka



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gravitation - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuichi's thoughts when Eiri confesses their relationship.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Reception

Warm Reception (Gravitation)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"We're lovers."

Shuichi stared in shock at Yuki's bold statement. It might not have been so startling if they hadn't been standing in front of the media at the time.

It was still a new thrill for Shuichi every time he walked into the apartment that he and Yuki shared. He'd wanted to be the older man's lover from the first day, when Yuki told him he had no songwriting talent. Ever since then, he'd all but stalked the man, showing up on his doorstep, babbling about anything that came to mind until Yuki inevitably grew weary of hearing his voice and kissed him to shut him up.

Yuki tried to get rid of Shuichi a couple of times when it looked like their relationship would cause problems for the younger man, but they never stayed apart for long. Finally, when it seemed that there was an understanding between them, word had been leaked to the press of their relationship.

Reporters descended on their home in droves. Shuichi's band, Bad Luck had just released their first album, but that wasn't all that attracted them. Yuki Eiri was a best-selling romance novelist, the bringer of fantasies for women all over Japan. The idea of this man being involved with another man was scandalous.

Until that moment when Yuki put an arm around Shuichi for all to see and confirmed the rumour. Shuichi was so stunned that he could barely hear the rest of Yuki's words – how it wasn't so shocking a thing in the modern day and age. The moment he acknowledged the truth without fear, the scandal lost its power, and suddenly supporting this famous couple became The Thing To Do.

Shuichi smiled up at Yuki in adoration and gratitude. For him, the publicity wouldn't have done any harm. Scandals sell records. But for Yuki, if his female readers were disillusioned, he could have been ruined. He'd risked everything for him, but more than that, this public declaration of love was reassurance. No longer did Shuichi have to secretly wonder if Yuki was letting him stick around as some kind of diversion or temporary pastime. It was an event of acceptance all around.

\--

(Word challenge - Acceptance)

(2005)

Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
